The Day We Found Hope
by tayinleigh
Summary: Ever wonder how Some Cray Hogwarts students handle life with the Cullens. Well after one becomes a vampire that happens watch the fun and feel free to laugh. Btw feel free to ask for an oc. Lol Peace yo


Cerah, Harpsichord and Varece were the best of friends and ready to complete there 6 th year at Hogwarts. But that was before the final battle took place and nearly destroyed The world as they knew it. Many people lost entire families many more were left as wound shells of your former self. Many orphans found they had only distant cousins to care for them. Cerah found she was completely alone when her family was killed in an attack near Larns Bridge. While she was training with Harpsichord and Varece in the Andes Mountains. They now became each others only family. Varece was wounded by a stray spell and left with a semi sporadic condition where her hair changed color and length at random. Harpsichord was captured by a band of Vampires working for Voldemort and changed. Thought she was infected with a new strain where sunlight is not a problem. This was to be there first day back since. No one had seen anyone of them either because Harpsichord and Veracece had been training to control there new abilities.

The train ride was solemn lacking some of the usual chaos.

" Harpy we need to see the professors after dinner, because of you and Veraece little issues" Cerah said holding a book the size of a small house. Harpy was sharpening her knives with a spell and cutting open her pale skin testing the sharpness and watching it heal. Veraece attempted to braid her waist length purple hair, She was wearing a leopard front dress.

" I see a very gay Leopard. Stay away from Siegfried and Roy" Harpy said straighting her blue fishnet shirt under her green and black corset. Legs crossed in her black pants showing her black boots. She earned her nickname of Harpy with hard work and many inside jokes.

" Well I will if you stay away from the blood bank." Veraece shot back with friendly venom. They often argued with each other getting violent and cruel but end up laughing . it really shocked a lot of people how cutting some of there remarks were to each other.

Harpy was still a little uncomfortable about her new identity. While Veraece was more excepting of her new ability she still had her pride and her outfits some times trade fashion sense with Ziggy stardust. Harpy often focused more on Cerah then herself. For a week after she changed she never left Cerah's side because Cerah had a mental breakdown, Harpy ended up attacking 3 very powerful death eaters and draining them all. It made Professor Snape laugh in the middle of a meeting. The Dark Lord was wondering what happened to the 3 men and Snape brought it up at the meeting when Harpy said that the short one tasted like 3 day old meaty loaf. He was sober.

"Cerah we got the memo this time and Vera I can always go free range if you would like" Harpy smirked flashing her fangs at Vera who went into her face. They both fall to the floor laughing, The Train jerked to a stop at the same moment.

" See Harpy's Laughter now has the ability to stop traffic." Vera smiled holding back a giggle. Harpy stood up and went to the mirror to make sure she was glaring straight.

" Her Laughter has always stopped traffic and sometimes it even made the sun run away remember the last eclipse it was horrible" Cerah said shotting it right back with a vengeance. She was nice then the other 2 but she still had her moments.

" Is a Miss Harpsichord Mason in here she is being called" A brutes looking man said looking at the strange swirl of girls in the room.,

" She maybe be or she maybe not be it depends on where her mind is or her body" Cerah responded the secret language they used when things got tough. They were the only family they had. They kept each other in a circle that excluded everyone else.

" Do you mean in this room in this space on this train in our minds is she in england or earth" Vera added her face clam and her mind open to inspiration for lines.

" Can it be that she is you and you are her or she is in our hearts for the great love of her. Do you think she is in here. What makes you think she is even real. A figment of someones imagination to perfect to be real. What is your name sir. Do you have one." Harpy said with perfect grace and bowing at the end.

" Hush I smell the blood of an immortal. She is the only immortal in the entire School and she is being requested If you refuse I have orders to kill everyone else in the room and take her alive. So allow me her" He said harpy walked toward him she came to about his shoulders and a third of his width. He looked down on her and jerked her forward. She yanked her arm back and flattened him on the ground.

" I will go with you but no one and I mean no one grabs me got it asshole." Harpy said living up to her nick name. She smiled back and winked twice giving them a secret signal to wait to minutes and follow.

" So your the girl Ben changed you look a little pale need a snack" the guy asked annoying the hell out of Harpy never a good idea as the male population often found out after receiving several bruises and curses. He lead her off the train and to a waiting Limo and closed the door without getting in.

" Hello my dear Harpsichord glad you could join us." Ben said his peroxide blond hair and blue green eyes which was only an effect since most older vampires had purple eyes. He wore designer suit and was drinking a golden goblet of sanguine wine. An alcoholic drink that could get vampires drunk. She hated him even more now. As he would not let her having any.

" What do you want Ben," Harpy said glaring at him as he teased her with the cup. Ben looked at her without much care.

" I have word the Volterra has found out about my uh interest in you and well they have requested I introduce you to them I hear that you became pregnant over the time I left you. I would like for you to join my friends the Cullen's in America as they have had dealings with this sort of thing. You leave in an hour, Oh and I have made arrangements for your schooling and your friends are arriving at the transfer point when we get there they maybe a bit uh...drowsy" Ben said sardonically. Harpsichord looked at him.

" How did you know not even Marius knows and he is the father. What the hell why are running my life." Harpy yelled as his eyes turned deep purple.

" Because I am your father I made you into what you are and I gave you this gift now you listen to me They have gifts like yours they can help. " Ben looked almost caring as he continued, " Aros wants all Vampires with powers to be on his side so you are in danger and since you are the only vampire to be pregnant while a vampire your extra spacial. He would use your gift for evil." Ben was almost pleading.

" Fine but why did you make me able to control peoples minds its not like I want to be able to make people do things. I just learned to control it. Its only fun once and a while. " Harpy wanted answers and she wanted them now.

" I had no part in your gifts my dear Harpy its how things happened. But I am very proud it takes some years to regain all you have in the few months you have been one of us" Ben told her as they stopped and the door opened for her. " You have all you need there already and your friends are over there" Ben said pointing to the drink machine. Where Cerah and Veracece were fighting with it. Magical Drink Machines can talk.

" Give me Mountain Dew" Cerah said about to cry.

" We do not supply Mortgage papers" It said in a robotic tone.

Veracece was tapping her foot annoyed, Harpy walked over and stared the machine down

" 3 Mountains Dew Now or so help me I will have you recycled into a pinto before you can say does not compute." Harpy growled the machine started shaking and spit out 3 mountain dews ice cold.

" The snack machine at Vertigo told me about you Miss Harpsichord Anything you wish is my command." The Machine said as Harpy and the girls walked off.

They boarded the elevator like room and sat down for the 3 minute transfer flight.

" SO What the hell is going on," Cerah said in a very unCerah like manner.

" I think we are going to Washington in America" Harpy said almost growling in irrational.

" They are letting you into the capital of the USA" Veracece said laughing and exiting the room in the USA.

" Welcome to Forks Washington " A large young man said holding a sign that said Harpsichord and Friends. He was surround by 7 other people. All beautiful and wonderfully perfect.

" Welcome my dear Harpsichord I am Carilise and this is my family. My wife Esme and My Children Jasper and his wife Alice. Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Edward and his love Bella and their daughter Reneesme. Jacob Black will introduce himself later he is the leader of the wolf pack. " the oldest looking male said when a fairy child came up and hugged Harpy.

" Oh my god I can not believe another baby I foresaw a girl and a boy but I am hoping to take you all shopping and everything it will be so fun and we can all be so fun and nice and great because there is no other girls around here I saw that Verecce loves shopping and Cerah likes Music so her and Edward should get a long great and and and Ana DNA" Alice said jumping up and down .

" Cerah I thought you said you were an only child" Harpy motioned to Alice.

" Your Pregnant" Veracece wondered angrily/

" Yea uh right um....Marius is the dad and I only found out this week and well.... Sorry" Harpy said walking back.

" So Edward what she thinking" Bella said licking his ear. He moaned and tried to think.

" I don't know. I can see in her mind but its like she is making them jumbled I can't see them at all. " Edward replied as he made Bella moan. Emmett pushed them off to the side and told them to go home. Jasper was feeding Alice her Chill pill If you know what I mean. Carilise and Esme walked over to Harpy, in the processes of being abused. Vera and Cerah were both very upset that they had not heard the news first. But settled down after they learned she was going to tell them at the feast and that was why they were needed after to speak with the professors. Harpsichord could have spit fire with her anger every growing at Ben. The ass,

" Harpsichord, Ben told me you have a gift similar to my son's and daughter. Can I ask to see it if you can control it" Carlise said as Esme started talking to Cerah. They both looked excited. Vera was off talking to Alice about shopping.

" Fine want to see that lug behind me dance ballet." Harpy answered as Emmett stopped mid pounce and began the swan lake. Everyone giggled.

" Esme could you take Vera and Cerah up to the car I will take Harpy in the Benz. I love you" Carlise said giving Esme a romantic earth shattering kiss in the middle of the crowd transfer station, Lucky only those who knew magic existed could enter the building but still. Damn Fire works.

" Harpy would it be okay if we ask that you don't try to mind control any humans while we are here unless its an emergency. The Volterra is already after you so we are in trouble if they find you." Carlise said blushing at the smiling Harpy who quickly nodded her head. Carlise then lead Harpy to his Benz apparently the others had already left so it was just the 2 of them and the ride to there house was short.

" Looks like we are home alone. But I have got to get to the hospital. Alice told me someone was going to drop off a half vampire today we need to get. Reneseme Love others like her. But you can go anywhere and Ben left you a cell phone and a motorcycle. To get around on so you can go out. Your room is next to Jasper and Alice, You will know where." Charlise said as he left her standing in the hall of his grand house.

Great all alone and nobody here besides me. Harpy thought with a scary smile.

" Not so alone my love how are you sweet heart," Marius walked in with his causal air making Harpy wet with want. She had not seen Marius since near a month ago when she told him her plans to return to school. He had been adamant against it but found he could not dissuade her from the choice. She had found out she was caring his child 3 weeks later and was around 3 months now. Though it seemed nearer a lifetime since she felt his arms around her.

" My Baby how are you" Marius said burying his strong head in her neck and caressing her cheek with his long fingers. His brown hair had grown out a bit but was still its chestnut shine and soft. She loved the smell of him the taste and the feel each made her want him more. She even forgot her anger at his sudden leaving. Very un Harpy Like,

" I am fine but I shall inform you that I am very pissed at being left with no explanation or note or anything. I was worried sick so gee thanks for the okay I am alive. Guess what Daddy poos. Yep thats right I am pregnant." Harpy said going from happy to angry to sad and then hungry in one sentence,

" I was informed of your condition upon my return I was so happy but the assignment I was on kept me there. Some New dark lord wanted to recruit Vamps in Jamaica luck for us Not too many of the duller vamps live there. But I am with you and For appearances I am posing as Carlise Brother and you my wife. As to prevent Suspicions." Marius said as he laid her down onto the bed. Making mind blowing passionate love and much more.

Meanwhile.

" So Alice what store shall we hit first" Varece said running equally fast to Alice toward the glass doors of the steel and Formica jungle man has installed to train its caged soul to embrace fear and loathing while boast an economy based on child labor in foreign countries. The Mall. Edward and Bella walked toward the Cafe and Cerah was walking toward FYE in a sort of stupor. Jasper was laughing at her emotional output of Cd. He had felt a similar reading from stoner but this girl was euphoric from the smell of plastic and paper. An amusing thought for an immortal such as him. Emmett and Roselise were busy picking out presents to give to Harpy they had found Marius and knew he would be asking a huge question in the near future. An hour of shopping later Harpy shows up looking very pleased and holding the hand of an equally pleased Marius. She looked scary happy with her twisted smile and lack of real expression. Marius was proud to have a bride such as her on his arm what a joy and she was a wild Kat in the sack to. Marius had brought her here to inform her friends of the newest engagement and to buy her a ring. As she refused to having something personally made from diamonds.

" Harpy why do you look happy did you run over a small child or oh no how close are we to the president. Oh crap we are doomed" Varece looked around for the police. Cerah and Alice started laughing there asses off. Jasper was very confused as neither of them had a very clear emotion.

" We are ring shopping " Harpy said as she held onto Marius's arm and hugged him at the same time.

" Where are you looking first my dear" Marius asked so he could get her to pick one before he scared her away from the whole marriage thing.

" I was thinking Spencer's then Hot topic. " Harpy said hopping off to the prank store on the side of the mall. Marius grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss she loved how possessive he was and he loved that he never was on the receiving end of her massive anger, He guided her slowly over to the jewelry store. A blond haired lady with clean cut finger nails and a navy suit looked at her and made to shoe her away when Marius stood closer to her making the womens expression go blank and then she quickly asked what they needed.  
" An engagement ring" Marius said lovingly looking at Harpy with a smile as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Any preferences" The lady said as she walked to the jewelry case of gold and diamond bands.

" Something in sliver with a onyx stone or black topaz." Harpy said before adding" Got any snake designs."

" What she means is something wild but still classy enough to shock but not kill and a diamond please she is to be my bride not satans." Marius said smiling at the sales lady and she slunk away toward the case. Looking afraid. Jasper felt how down right terrified she was across the mall/.

The Lady came back with a sliver band set with a single diamond and framed by elegant vines to give it a nature feel. They purchased it right there and then. Then They went off to do things and left everyone else very disturbed,


End file.
